More Than Enough
by Alanna333
Summary: Alanna reflecting on the price her life as a knight has cost her. Inspired by some of the great stories I’ve read here, but unique I hope. PG for some of the thoughts Alanna has in reflecting how her life has turned out. My very first fan fic ever,


Alanna reflecting on the price her life as a knight has cost her

Alanna reflecting on the price her life as a knight has cost her. Inspired by some of the great stories I've read here, but unique (I hope). PG for some of the thoughts Alanna has in reflecting how her life has turned out. My very first fan fic ever, so be gentle. 

For the record, I am a huge A/G fan ( I practically lost my mind when they ended up together. I just love Tamora Pierce!). Speaking of which, all of these characters belong to her, I make no money off of this, so on and so forth, you get the idea....

More Than Enough

A dark coastal storm raged over the fortress of Pirates Swoop. It seemed as if rain was always falling, the sky constantly storming, the sky forever dark. _How long has it been?_ Alanna wondered gazing despondently out the window of her bed chamber. Outside, the banners of Trebond, Olau and Pirates Swoop whipped in the wind. Beside them was her own standard, the Lioness Rampant, the symbol that marked her First Lady Knight of Tortall. Beside that flew the banner of the Kings Champion, _What good are they? _She wondered._ For all the titles I hold, he is still gone. For all my victories, I managed to lose the most important battle._

Or was it because of those titles? Alanna wasn't sure how it had happened. Even now, three years later, she was still unsure of the events that ended with George to leave her. The only thing she knew for certain was that it was her fault. She had never considered that they would not be together, never thought they could ever be parted. What a fool she was.

The storm continued to pound outside, giving voice to the anger and unfairness that Alanna was just to tired to show anymore._ Three years. Goddess help me, he's been gone three long, long years_. Alanna stood and paced the rom, dragging a hand through her already mussed hair. The irony of it all was that she had asked for this. She wanted the life of a warrior, always running into battle, never realizing a war from which there was no recovery was being waged at home. She had been gone more than she had been with George, protecting the weak, bringing down those of evil, making wrongs right She lived out her dream of being a knight. A hard, dangerous life, bringing justice to the land. 

__

But where is my justice? Alanna's mind screamed as lightning streaked across the sky._ I have always done the work of the good, of the right, and here is my reward. My husband gone. My life and love gone._ And she would never get the chance to say she was sorry, tell him that she loved him, always loved him, even after he left her, when he swore they would always be together. If it meant his return, Alanna knew she would give up her adventuring. Anything to get him back. She loved him that much, she knew that now. For all the good it did her. After all this time, Alanna still felt his loss like no other. 

Restlessly, Alanna stepped out into the veranda that overlooked the crashing sea below. The rain was cold, falling hard enough to sting her skin. She wished the storm could wash away her pain. _Brave. I must be brave now._ She thought warily, hands gripping the railing of the cold stone balcony. _But I'm so tired of being brave._ She had to be strong for the children, a living reminder of George. Of course, they blamed Alanna for their fathers leaving them. Oh, they never said it out loud, but they did. After all, was she not the first Lady Knight of Tortall? The fierce warrior shaman of the Bloody Hawk? The Kings Champion? _Peopel like you are the fulcrums on which the future turns.'_ Faithful once said. Faithful was dead now, though, and for all of her power, Alanna had not been able to keep George by her side. Now, after his loss, her knighthood, her titles, her life seemed pointless.

Alanna reemembered how George had loved storms like this. They had stood on this very balcony during many storms, as if daring the Gods to do their worst. The twins had been conceived on this very spot, in a storm much like the one that now raged. Grief clogged her throat, making her chest heave as she gasped for air. Looking up at the sky, Alanna's heart and soul raged. 

"It wasn't supposed to be like this!" She screamed raggedly to the storming sky, her own tears mixing with the rain. "I'm the one who chose to fight! The one who put my life in danger every day... It should have been me!" She was screaming again, her words carried off by the blasting winds. "Not George." she whispered, "Never George. It should have been me." Leaning against the rail, she closed her eyes tightly as grief and guilt rolled over her. She had loved, just as the Goddess instructed, but her love had left her. Was it Alanna's destiny to end up alone? 

Hearing the crash of the waves, she stood and gazed down at the crashing ocean. It would be easy, she knew. Easy to let it all go, be free of the pain and guilt. One small step and it would all be over. Rain ran down her hair and face in rivulets as she leaned far over the side of the balcony, eyes locked on the smashing waves. With a cry, Alanna wrench herself away from the rail. She stumbled and fell to the ground, her body shaking violently, stomach heaving. _Even now,_ she thought miserably, _I can't bring myself to go to him. Even now, I let my life, my titles, all the people that depend on me, come between us._

A warm hand cupped her cold and wet cheek. Looking up, Alanna saw King Jonathan of Conte, his sapphire eyes blazing in the dark of the storm. "Alanna." he said thickly. "You have to stop this."

Alanna tried valiantly to pull herself together. The King had enough worries with out dealing with her problems. "Stop what?" she asked over brightly, trying to smile.

"Do you think I don't know?" He demanded bluntly. "Do you think I'm blind? You try to act as if all is fine, but all is not fine. You are not fine."

Alanna looked away from him. "Your getting wet."

"Alanna-"

"It's privet, Jon." she hissed.

"Privet?" He almost yelled the word. "He was my friend, too, Alanna! It's not privet. You told me as much yourself when Thayet died. Why won't you let me help you the way you helped me?" 

"That was different." Alanna said, looking away from him.

"You know it's not." he replied. "It's been three years, Alanna. You have to let it go. Let _him_ go. You're driving yourself crazy."

Alanna let out a bitter laugh, "Don't I deserve it?" She demanded. "All he did was love me and that is the only reason he's gone."

Jon pulled her to her feet, lightning illuminating his face. "Alanna, it's not your fault." 

"I wasn't even here." she mumbled, lost in thought. "I was never with him. Do you-do you think," she asked, "things would have been different if I'd just been here for him?" 

Jon forced her to look at him. Rain fell down his face in streams. "We live a violent life, Alanna-"

"No." she hissed, pulling away from his grasp. "_I_ live a violent life."

"And he knew that." Jon said gently. "He loved you regardless.

Alanna crossed her arms, closing her eyes in despair. "It should have been me." The words, which she had never said to anyone else, were incredibly hard to say.

Jon's arms wrapped around her from behind, pulling her against the warmth of his chest. "Just as I should have died from the assassins poison, not Thayet."

They were silent for a moment, the storm raging around them, their clothes soaked to the point of become second skin. Alanna took comfort in her friends strong arms in that brief moment. She had not been held since George had left her. The thought of her husband made Alanna wrench away from Jon. Unable to bear the touch of another, even Jon. She knew why he was here and what he wanted. She wished he would just leave her be. 

"Alanna!" Jonathan spun her around, eyes a little wild as the squall raged on around them,. "Listen to me! George is gone. He's dead, Alanna" he added softly. 

"I know that!" she screamed at him. The stones under her feet quivered as thunder ripped through the sky.

"Do you?" he asked. "You can't even bring yourself to say it."

"Why?" she yelled at him. "Why are you doing this to me? Leave me alone!"

He stepped closer to her. "You know why I'm doing this." he replied softly. Yes, she knew, and she wished the rumbling stones beneath him would open up ans swallow him for it. 

"It isn't your fault!" Jon insisted. "You can't be everywhere! You were defending Trebond from from bandits when the pirates attacked the Swoop." He shook her gently, "Stop torturing yourself! You know as well as I that he wouldn't want you to suffer like this."

She just gazed at him. The pain and guilt in her amethyst eyes made Jon feel ill. "Let me help you, Alanna." he said softly, brushing a lock of rain soaked hair from her eyes. Taking her small hands in his, Jon kissed her fingers lightly. "Let me love you."

Alanna started at him as if he'd lost his mind. Her own mind was at war with itself again, part of her horrified he had even said it, the other glad the truth was finally out. Her breathing was became labored, tears spilling over. "I can't." She replied hoarsely. "I don't-"

"Don't." he said, one of his large hands covering her mouth. " Don't even try to tell me you don't love me. We both know that's not true."

Alanna looked at him, wishing he would vanish even as she thanked the Goddess she still had him. That he was still _alive_. "I do love you, Jon."

"But?" He prompted. 

Alanna's face crumpled. "Every one I love dies. Everyone. Thom, Faithful, Laim, Thayet... George. I loved them all."

"As did I." Jon replied. "I'm willing to take the risk." he added teasingly, longing to see her smile. "But it's not really that, is it?" Jon said when she didn't respond.

His Lady Knight looked up at him, eye miserable. "I don't think I can love you-I can't love-" she broke off with a sob.

Jon's smiled at her sadly as his eyes filled with understanding. "You don't think you can love me the way you love George." He finished for her. When she nodded, Jon crushed her to his chest. "I would never ask that of you. I don't even want you to try." Gently, he pushed her back so their eyes could meet, "Listen to me, Alanna." he said. "I'm not George. I don't want to replace him. I just want to love you and for you to love me in return."

Alanna gazed at him for a long while, eyes unblinking. The storm intensified, the rain falling hard enough to leave small red welts in their wake. Still she watched him, searching for an answer. "I don't know if I can..." she said slowly.

Hope grew and took flight in Jonathan's chest, "But?"

Her bottom lip trembled as she tried to smile. "But I can try. Is that enough?

Jon's eyes closed in relief. Pulling her to him, he held on to her as if she would disappear. "That's enough. It's more than enough."


End file.
